An Ouran Christmas
by musicluver4ever11
Summary: The Host Club decorates Music Room 3, go to see Santa, and has a gift exchange. Hilarity ensues. Please R and R. Merry Christmas!


**A friend of mine and I were talking one day and came up with this idea. Thanks to my sister for being my beta.**

An Ouran Christmas

Kyoya Ootori walked through the doors of Ouran Academy. He made his way up the stairs and down the hall to music room 3. Opening the door, he spotted a Christmas tree in the middle of the room. Tamaki Suoh, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai and Haruhi Fujioka were all standing around the tree, each putting on ornaments. Hearing the door open, Tamaki turned around.

"Kyoya!" he said, a huge smile on his face. "You're just in time. Come help us decorate the tree! Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, Tamaki, it is." Kyoya said, crossing over to the tree.

Kyoya found the boxes of ornaments and began placing them on the tree. Within thirty minutes, the tree was decorated. The only thing left was the tree topper.

"I'm going to grab a ladder." Haruhi said.

"No, Haruhi. You could get hurt. I'll do it." Tamaki said.

A few minutes later, Tamaki returned with the ladder.

"Here we are." He said, grunting softly as he set it down in front of the tree.

"Haruhi?" he asked.

"Yes, senpai?" she asked.

"Would you like to put the angel on the tree?"

"Sure. Thanks, senpai."

Haruhi took the angel from Honey-senpai and climbed up the ladder until she reached the top of the tree.

"Be careful!" Tamaki called.

"Sure thing, senpai." Haruhi replied, climbing up the ladder.

Once at the top, she placed the angel on the tree and climbed back down.

"Perfect! Absolutely perfect." Tamaki said.

"Yeah, boss. I don't think the tree's ever looked this pretty." Hikaru said.

"Yeah! Let's celebrate by having cake!" Honey said, already holding a plate with a slice of cake.

"Yeah!" echoed the host club.

They made their way over to the nearby bakery and bought a vanilla cake with strawberries on it. Then they returned to music room 3 and celebrated.

The next day, Kyoya reentered music room 3. The host club was waiting. As soon as he stepped through the door, Tamaki stepped forward.

"Guess what, Kyoya? We're going to the mall! Commoners' Santa Claus's there and I want to get a Club photo."

"I see. All right, then, let's get going."

"Yay!" cheered the host club. Kyoya wondered to himself just how on this St. Nick-forsaken planet that Tamaki managed to drag the rest of the host club into this elf-brained scheme, but then glanced over at Haruhi, and, noticing she was just about as excited as he was, felt slightly better about his horrid situation.

They made their way over to the mall and got in line to see Commoners' Santa Claus was with Tamaki dragging Haruhi with him. The rest of the club followed him. As they got closer, Hikaru and Kaoru began attempting to flirt with one of the elves. Tamaki was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Oh my gosh! It's really Santa!" he said, hardly able to stand still. Kyoya could hardly move.

"Tamaki, stop acting childish. No one's going to believe you're a high school student the way you're acting right now."

"But Kyoya, it's Santa! Oh look! Haruhi's walking up to Santa! Did I bring my camera? Daddy wants pictures!" he sang.

Tamaki found his camera and watched as Haruhi walked up to Santa.

"Oh look at her! She's so cute up there!" Tamaki chirped, snapping multiple pictures.

"Tamaki, I believe they are waiting on us." Kyoya said, urging Tamaki to go up to Santa.

Tamaki put the camera away and walked up to join Haruhi. The rest of the Host Club followed suit.

"Smile, everyone!" the elf recited rather mono-tonely.

They did as told and the camera snapped the picture.

"Next."

The Host Club stepped down. Honey noticed a chocolate store. A Christmas light flashed over his elf-height head.

"Takashi, come on!" he said, tugging on Mori's arm.

None of the Club noticed they were gone until after they had picked up the picture.

"Where are Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"I believe they went that way." Kyoya replied, pointing to the chocolate store.

"Let's go over there then. Wait! Where are the twins?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh no." Haruhi said, looking over towards where she last saw the twins.

There was a loud commotion from where the twins were last seen and people were running out of the store. Haruhi, Tamaki and Kyoya walked over to where the twins were and grabbed them by the hand.

"Come on. We're going to the chocolate store. That's where Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are." Haruhi moaned like the elf.

A minute later, they were at the chocolate store. Looking around, Tamaki was the first to spot Honey and Mori.

"There they are!" he said, pointing.

As they approached, Honey was gawking at some chocolate.

"Takashi!" he called. "Look at this one!"

Mori made his way over to Honey and nodded.

"Looks good." He commented.

Honey smiled and picked up the chocolate. Usa-chan and a bag of chocolate in hand, Honey made his way up to the cashier. Placing the bag on the table, he took out his wallet.

"2000 yen." The cashier said.

"2000 yen! Honey-senpai!" Haruhi cried.

"Haruhi, it's ok." Tamaki said, taking her by the hand.

"But he's spending 2000 yen on _chocolate_!"

"This _is_ Honey-senpai we are talking about." Commented Kyoya who was writing in his black notebook.

A minute later, Honey approached them holding the bag with 2000-yen worth of chocolate.

Now that their trip to the mall was complete, the Host Club ventured back to Ouran Academy then down to music room 3. Everyone sat down, except for Tamaki, who paraded to the front and announced like the big man himself before his army of elves,

"It's time for the gift exchange!"

One by one everyone gave the gifts they had gotten for each other. Haruhi received a wallet from Mori, three pieces of chocolate toffee from Honey, a sweater from the twins (which Hunny fancied for himself as a dress), a notebook and pencils from Kyoya and a gown from Tamaki. Tamaki received a bunch of music-related items. Haruhi gave him a book of staff paper so that he could write out his music. Kyoya received some pencils, pens and a piece of chocolate. The twins each received a prank book (which they were told NOT to use on the Club members) and a wig (everyone shared a laugh over that). Honey received a bunch of sweets and Mori received some seashells and a piece of chocolate. After the gift exchange, everyone but Haruhi and Tamaki left the room.

"Merry Christmas, Haruhi. I… hope you like the dress."

"I do, senpai. It's beautiful. I hope you like the staff paper."

"I do, Haruhi. I don't know much music theory, but I do know a little bit about playing and writing out the chords."

"This might help you with that." Haruhi said, handing him one last wrapped present.

Tamaki looked shocked as he realized that Haruhi had gotten him another present. He took the gift (_she DOES love me!_ he thought to himself), unwrapped it and gasped. It was a book on music theory-the best one in Japan.

"I saw it and thought of you, senpai." Haruhi studdered, blushing slightly.

"Thank you, Haruhi." Tamaki said, throwing his arms around her her.

"Merry Christmas, senpai." She said as she turned to leave, pushing his hands off. But Tamaki considered the source and chuckled.

After she closed the door, he turned to the tree and decided: Yes, it was indeed a very merry Christmas.


End file.
